1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting the working frequency of a chip and, more particularly, to a method for adjusting the working frequency of a graphic chip in an application program in a full screen mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Not only the operation performance of the computer system needs to be improved, obtaining the rapid graphic function also is an objective. With the development of the science and technology, the graphic technology such as 3D graphic which needs a great deal of data has been used more and more widely, and the 3D graphic software or 3D game software on the market are also innovated quickly, and data used by the graphic technology thereof become more and more. Therefore, in the same set of hardware device, for some 3D software, the efficiency of the hardware is easy to be insufficient, which causes that the software cannot be executed or the software cannot be executed fluently. When the efficiency of the hardware is insufficient, to save the expense, users choose to adjust the clock of the hardware, namely, commonly called overclock without changing the hardware device to increase the working efficiency of the hardware.
Besides the central processing unit (CPU), the graphic chip also can be overclocked. Generally speaking, when users play 3D games with a great deal of data, if the processing speed of the graphic chip is not fast enough, the situation that the frame fluency may not be preferred may occur when the game is played. Therefore, before playing the 3D game, many users start the overclock program to set the number which is to be overclocked first, and then they start the game, so that the working efficiency of the graphic chip can be improved when the game is played. If users want to make an overclock again after they enter the game, they have to exit the game to execute the overclock program to set again, and then they enter the game after the setting. If the fluency is still not preferred after the game is entered again, and users want to make an overclock again, they have to repeat the above steps. These complex actions make it inconvenient for users to use.